<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Su Regreso. G! Sans HumanX______ by SaraReRo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248671">Su Regreso. G! Sans HumanX______</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraReRo/pseuds/SaraReRo'>SaraReRo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), F/M, Reader-Interactive, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraReRo/pseuds/SaraReRo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por cuestiones de la vida ellos tuvieron que separarse, ambos sufrieron por algo que no dependía de ellos, ambos aceptaron el destino que tenían lejos del otro, ambos jamás dejaron de amarse, de buscarse, ambos jamás dejaron de pensarse.</p><p>Un amor tan fuerte que logró perdurar entre la adversidad.</p><p>Es por eso que a ambos les emociona su regreso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster/Sans/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Su Regreso. G! Sans HumanX______</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La parte más difícil de amar a alguien es en el momento de dejarle ir. Cuando no hay de otra más que la despedida, donde saben que no están en un cuento de hadas y escapar seria muy estúpido por parte de los dos.</p><p>Eso mismo pasaba con _____ y G. Ambos adolescentes profundamente enamorados se tenían que despedir, gracias a que el padre de ____ consiguió una mejor oferta de trabajo ellos tendrían que mudarse y claro _____ no podría llevarse a su amado en la maleta.</p><p>El chico pego su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de ese pequeño rose.</p><p>— Promete, prometeme que regresaras, regresaras a mi y a mis brazos, que no dejaras de amarme y que jamás me olvidaras —Susurro él como si de una súplica se tratase.</p><p>_____ encantada con las palabras de su novio le tomó de las mejillas y beso sus labios un segundo.</p><p>— Lo prometo, así como tú prometes totalmente lo mismo...</p><p>Él asintió, no podía decir más, un abrazo, un par de besos y una promesa seria el último recuerdo que ambos tendrían del otro.</p><p>Eran jóvenes e inexpertos de lo que pasaría después, fiestas, parejas, cigarrillos, alcohol, sexo, romances rápidos. Cada uno vivió sus propias experiencias a su debido tiempo y aunque estaban felices con su vida, 6 años de su adiós, ambos sentían un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que sólo podía ser llenado por alguien específico.</p><p>Él empezó a buscarla por las redes sociales, encontrando muchas personas con los mismos Nikename, revisaba fotos y ninguna coincidía con el recuerdo que tenía de su amada. <br/>Por parte de G, sus relaciones empezaron a fallar más a menudo, a tener problemas más rápido, a tener algunos conflictos.</p><p>— ¡Solo piensas en alguien que ni siquiera sabes si está viva!</p><p>Ese era el diálogo más usado por sus parejas, hasta que dejó de tener parejas y se concentró en su vida, en su trabajo como científico. <br/>Una buena noche, después de unas cervezas con sus amigos llegó a casa, esperanzado de poder dormir hasta el día siguiente sin sentir ese vacío en su pecho. Entró a las redes sociales para perder un poco el tiempo y se dio cuenta que tenía una solicitud de amistad, no era alguien que conocía, la foto no le daba ni una idea, ni siquiera vaga. Pero aún así aceptó.</p><p>No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando recibió un mensaje.</p><p>"¿Eres Gaster Sans the Skeleton, que de niño vivía en Undergraund, amante de la ciencia, de los Hotdogs y del bajo?"</p><p>G sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, no estaba seguro de que responder, pero espero un poco más, pues la otra persona seguía escribiendo.</p><p>"¿Eres G, un chico único que le encantaba dormir y pasar tiempo conmigo? Oh bueno, eso es lo que él decía..."</p><p>Solo había una sola cosa que está persona no había mensionado, algo sumamente importante para los dos, algo que sólo ellos dos debían saber y juraron guardar el secreto.</p><p>" ¿Eres, G, el chico con el que fui hasta las cuevas de flores Echo para declararnos amor eterno?"</p><p>Era ella, definitivamente era ella, no habría duda, era ella. G no pudo esperar ni un segundo más y responder afirmativamente a todas las preguntas de la chica. <br/>Ese solo fue la llama que revivió el amorío que sentían el uno por el otro, no tardaron en empezar a ponerse al día, trabajos, escuelas, situación familiar. Primero era todo lo banal y después llegaban los temas importantes.</p><p>"¿Y alguna chica especial?"</p><p>Él sonrió, justo pensaba en preguntar si ella tenía novio.</p><p>"Sí, se llama ______, vive muy lejos de mi y la conocí de niño, pero aún así la amo con todo mi corazón y jamás nadie ha llegado a su altura como para tomar su lugar."</p><p>Lamentablemente el alivio que sintió _____ al leer eso no fue el mismo que sintió G al preguntar lo mismo.</p><p>"Estoy con alguien, es bastante lindo y agradable"</p><p>Bien podría decir que eso le acababa de romper el corazón, pero no culpaba a nadie, _____ era como un ángel para él y cualquiera podría ver los hermosos encantos de aquella ahora mujer.</p><p>G y _____ empezaron desde ceros, sin olvidar su historia pasada pero sin dejar que influyera en su presente. Todos los días hablaban, llegó en un punto donde los mensajes ya no eran suficientes así que las video llamadas eran algo totalmente funcional. Se volvieron a conocer, se volvieron a hacer amigo y mejores amigos. <br/>Un día ella llegó llorando y triste, él estuvo ahí para ella, ella confesó lo que había pasado, la habían engañado se sentía mal y estúpida después empezó a molestarse por sus acciones, por ser tan ciega decía ella.</p><p>— De cualquier manera él jamás lleno ese vacío.</p><p>Sans pidió que le explicara de que hablaba y ella empezó a intentar explicar ese vacío que ella sentía. <br/>Era el mismo vacío que sentía él, pero no dijo nada, dejó que ella se desahogara, dejó que llorara y solo decía algo cuando era necesario y decía lo que creía correcto. <br/>El tiempo pasó, las cosas cambiaron, hablaban más, se trataban diferente, las cosas iban para bien, para ambos. <br/>G se mudo a una casa, se había independizado por fin y _____ se burlaba de él por apenas hacerlo. Como todos tenían pleitos, discuciones, buenos momentos, alegrías, recuerdos. Hasta que un día él llegó ebrio, le llamó en un estado de ebriedad impresionante y confesó todo lo que sentía, lo que sintió cuando se fue, cuando ella lo contacto, cuando hablaban lo que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>Cada sentimiento que él tenía guardado había salido en ese momento.</p><p>Y las cosas se pusieron incómodas. Ella ya no era tan efusiva, incluso podría decir que lo estaba evitando. Él empezó a dejar de insistir, nunca le agrado estarle rogando a alguien así que no lo haría.</p><p>La distancia hizo de las suyas y volvieron a dejarse de hablar. Las fotos que posteaba cada uno eran suficientes para saber que seguían vivos y que estaban bien. Y entonces ella volvió a escribir y él a responder, cada vez la comunicación se hizo más y interesante y constante. Al final nuevamente hablaban todos los días, todo el tiempo o el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta que ella le dijo una gran noticia.</p><p>— Me han dado una muy buena e interesante oferta de trabajo. A que no adivinas donde es.</p><p>— Sí dices que no lo adivinaré entonces debe ser verdad. Lo mejor es que me digas.</p><p>— Undergraund.</p><p>Pos un segundo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sintió como la emoción subía por su espina dorsal, su sonrisa salió de inmediato, pero una realidad le llegó de golpe, como si un ladrillo golpeara su cara y lo tirara al suelo.</p><p>Ella no iría por él, no iría para regresar con él, sólo iría por trabajo y ya. Seguramente ella jamás pensó en regresar con él.</p><p>¿Verdad?</p><p>Pero para sorpresa de G, ella no tenía donde quedarse y él amablemente ofreció su hogar para que pudiera hospedarse cuanto tiempo necesitará, _____ aceptó la oferta gustosa.</p><p>Y el tiempo pasó, llegó el maravilloso día, G tenía listo todo, incluso se había estado preparando mentalmente para lo que se acercara y sabía que podría ser muy inesperado, así como es ella. <br/>G fue por ella al aeropuerto y cuando ella aterrizó y se encontraron, él no podía creerlo. Era como si se volviera a enamorar, ______ segura de sí misma, transformada en mujer, independiente, hermosa, angelical, inteligente. Sans no pudo evitar contener la respiración.</p><p>Oh, pero no era el único así. _____ jamás pensó que aquel adolescente se transformará en un hombre de ciencia, apuesto, seguro, dominante y atractivo. <br/>Su corazón latía como loco y una vez uno enfrente del otro se sintieron completos, se sintieron en paz.</p><p>Todo al rededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos, ellos y nadie más, nada importaba, nada más que ellos, ella río levemente y él permaneció en silencio.</p><p>— Eres tú...</p><p>Él no entendió lo que la chica quería decir así que permaneció callado dejando que ella continuará.</p><p>— Sólo tú me haces sentir completa.</p><p>El rojo estaba en el rostro de ambos, y entonces y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de algo. Lo que sentían no era nada más y nada menos que amor puro, deseo, cariño, afecto.</p><p>Él tomo la mano de ella.</p><p>— Así que tú también lo sientes... Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero cumplir todos nuestros sueños, quiero estar contigo, quiero cumplir todas esas promesas, quiero volver a enamorarme, quiero volver a enamorarte; quiero compartir mis horas contigo, mi casa, mi cama, mi ropa. Quiero que no solo seas tú, quiero que seamos nosotros.</p><p>Y era realmente vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta, pero en el momento que él ya no podía continuar, ella tomó su otra mano tomándolo por sorpresa y dijo.</p><p>— Quiero estar entre tus brazos, que me despiertes en la mañana, quiero probar tus labios, probar que son míos ahora. Quiero tus caricias, quiero tus pensamientos, quiero tu amor y ternura, quiero que creemos una burbuja dura donde todos nuestros sueños y metas se logren con el otro.</p><p>— Porque quiero compartir mis metas contigo, mis logros y mis éxitos. Quiero caer y levantarme contigo, quiero aprender cosas nuevas.</p><p>— Ya aprendí de mis errores del pasado y ahora estoy lista para hacer la prueba de fuego. Cumplir mi promesa de amor eterno.</p><p>— Entonces que así sea, porque es tan curioso que ambos busquemos lo mismo y eso es tan perfecto.</p><p>— Debíamos saber que aquí terminaríamos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>— Me alegra tenerte de regreso.</p><p>— Me alegra haber regresado.</p><p>Cómo si de imanes se tratasen se abrazaron con fuerza, acariciaron sus rostros y sonrieron. Juntaron sus frentes y  aun sonriendo, pensando en el hermoso momento que vivían, dieron paso a una nueva etapa. Una donde estarían juntos y donde nada los separaría. <br/>Me alegra saber que a ambos les encantó <em>Su Regreso.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin. </b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, hice esta obra porque... No sé, me dio gana. Espero les guste, compartan y eso, comenten, voten ya saben que todo eso es bien recibido. <br/>Los amo, bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>